1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to armor. More particularly, the invention relates to composite armor having penetration resistant and penetrator neutralizing layers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Armor is known for protecting vehicle bodies and windows from bullets, blast fragments and other projectiles of various types including explosively formed projectiles (EFP's) and rocket propelled grenades (RPG's). Conventional steel armor for vehicles is rolled homogeneous plate formulated for strength and toughness. Annealed aluminum plate is also used as vehicle body armor. Silica glass and acrylic glass are components of transparent window armor. Acrylic glass is the polymer poly(methyl methacrylate) also referred to as methyl methacrylate resin.
Conventional steel plate armor has been thickened over time to counter improvements in the penetration effectiveness of projectile. Thickening has increased the weight of the armor up to the weight bearing limit of some military vehicles. Additional steel plate armor cannot be added to a weight limited vehicle. A weight limited vehicle is vulnerable to attack from newly developed penetrators and is also slower and less maneuverable.
There is a need in the art for an armor that is effective against the latest penetrators without adding weight to a military vehicle.